


Smegmasbord

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Humiliation, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Physical Abuse, cum tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Gabriel suspects Marinette of infidelity against his son, so he cums up with a challenge to test her taste for him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Smegmasbord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leonardo1123581321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/gifts).



> Based on the following prompt by Leonardo1123581321  
> Crack
> 
> Write whatever you want, but it must contain these lines:
> 
> Marinette sampled the cum, “It tastes delicious.”
> 
> It did not taste delicious.

Marinette looked at the tray set before her, shame eating away at her as she crawled forward on hands and knees wearing nothing but a pair of black velvet cat ears on her head, a black leather collar around her neck, and a black cat tail attached to a steel plug too big for her to force out without squatting. She shivered at the chill air wafting over her bare skin and tried not to gag at the foul stench of the veritable buffet of congealing cremes set before her on the bare steel floor in saucers befitting of a pet. 

"You claim to love my son, yet I see you kissing that damnable stray, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng," came the sinister sneer of her cretinous captor. "What am I to make of this?"

Lifting her torso up and covering her breasts, she made to answer but was silenced when a purple backhanded strike sent her sprawling. 

"Stay silent stupid slut," shouted the sinister spectre, "you wanted to be Noir's little chatte? So be it! But if you wish to return to my son, first you must find him amongst all of Paris. I insist you enjoy all these offerings though, I took great pains to procure them, so don't waste a single drop."

Inching forward, Marinette slowly shuffled toward the saucers again, tensing as a metallic ringing warned her that the villain had unsheathed his weapon. 

"Enjoy it," he intoned icily. 

Marinette sampled the cum, "It tastes delicious." It did not taste delicious, it was foul and bitter, slimy, sticky, icky, and a thousand other disgusting adjectives she could hardly remember past her overwhelming urge to retch.

"Good to hear," came a smug simper from above her, "that one was mine. Now drink up, there's a lot more to taste and only so much time before it all turns rancid, so I hope you brought your appetite."

Slurping up the remainder of the saucer, she slid over to the next and took a sip. "N-not his," she stuttered, shuddering sickly.

"No, that would be the mayor's," Hawkmoth hummed.

Eight dishes downed and not a one was her beloved Adrien's. A door opened to her right and Mayura stalked with a new tray to taste, these a tepid temperature.

Glancing over toward the door from which Mayura had entered, she saw a tinted window and she paled.

"Now you see how much work we've put in? It wouldn't be fair to make you guess the taste unless the samples were fresh," he laughed lasciviously, "and what better way to ensure a fresh supply than to give the donors something to compensate them for their cumtributions?"


End file.
